Oh No! Are you Serious?
by GrassWing-TreeTail
Summary: When a young Padawan messes with an ancient Jedi Artifact, bad things happen and events are started that no-one can stop. A warrior from a distant planet is introduced and a comedy of errors insues. Can he stop The Fall, or will it all end?
1. Where am I?

**AN: My first idea was, of course, a weird one. But I hope you enjoy it none the less. Feedback appreciated.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Treeshadow cursed as he trekked through the dessert that surrounded him on all sides. Nothing but sand for miles as he moved at a shuffling pace through the dunes, twin suns beating down on him, his pitch black absorbing all the heat they had to offer, much to his chagrin. "How did I end up here!?" He snapped violently, shaking grains of sand from his face. "Where is here anyway!?" He shouted at no one in particular as a vile curse slipped past his tenuous control before he continued on his way.

Hours passed and yet he still marched on, hoping any kind of civilization would pop up. His wish was answered as he crested a dune and a small igloo of sorts was just barely visible over the quickening wind. He trotted forward faster now, hoping against hope the hut was abandoned and that he could take shelter until there until this blasted sandstorm passed. Operative words: Hoping against Hope.

He had just stepped foot within touching distance of the door when something long and hard made contact with the back of his head. He yelped and spun around, face meeting the same abuse that his head had, "Ack! S-stop!" Another whap, this time at his hip. "Ack! Stop damnit! Gah!" The last sound that left him was a strange gurgling as another shot was delivered to his forehead.

He sank to the ground, stars dancing before his eyes with a fanciful light.

*~*~*~*~*~

When he awoke next, the first thing that he noticed was that now, instead of irritating sand under his back, there was a soft bed, cradling his abused body. Now how in the name of all that was Holy did he end up here? This wasn't his den back at the zoo or the one in the nature reserve either. The only reason he recognized this as a bed was because his trainer would sometimes let him sneak into his back at the reserve. And this wasn't the sandy dessert of his dream either.

It was a dream though, right? It had to of been. A world of twin suns and stretching dessert? Impossible! He shifted softly in the...bed. And nearly screamed. Last time he checked he did not lie on his back, did not have paws that looked like hands but still looked like paws at the same time. And he did NOT wear pants!!! Next to him there was a sudden jerking movement and he whipped his blue eyes to the left. Sitting in a chair was a young man of maybe thirty, sandy brown hair framing a weather worn, but ruggedly handsome face.

A booming voice and laugh jumped him out of his reprieve. "Good to see you awake young one! We were worried you would never wake." We? Who was 'we'? He glanced about the room, nearly jumping under the covers when he saw three others, two other human males and one blue...thing with what looked to be tentacles on her head. At least he guessed it was a she. All were looking at him with a large amount of concern over his reaction to their presence.

"Padawan Oc'Tvo? Are you alright?" One of the males spoke and Treeshadow turned his piercing eyes on him. He wasn't old but yet he wasn't young, caught in between it seemed with a boyish face, auburn hair and worried blue-gray eyes. But Treeshadow had a different thought at the moment. "What did you just call me?" He asked, voice pitched and gravely from sleep. One man turned to the other, then both to the woman, who stepped forward, taking one of his paws...uh, hands in her own. "Bixa? Do you remember where you are? What you were doing?" She asked, looking at him with soft doe eyes which shone out against her bright blue skin. He shook his head, nearing anger. "Should I?" He asked, blue eyes flaring.

Another look passed between the gathered people, the farmer-type person having left the room shortly after Treeshadow had wakened from his slumber. The last man, a boy still really, no more than maybe twelve or thirteen, poked him square on the end of his muzzle. "C'mon now Bixa! This is not a funny game to be playing. You might make people think you actually got hurt from that fall from only halfway up the side of Beggar's Canyon." As if just realizing what he had said he slapped a hand over his mouth, guilty blue eyes looking at the other man. "Oh...? Something you forget to tell us earlier, Anakin?"

Anakin nodded softly, trying to look repentant. "Yes Master Obi-Wan. Bixa and I were rooting around Beggar's Canyon yesterday and Bixa climbed up the side of the lower end of the canyon. But a Rill scared him and he fell. He got right back up though and said he was fine!" He blurted out on the end, looking worriedly from Master to Master, then to Treeshadow. "You didn't actually get hurt, did you?" Blue looked into blue, worry washing them a dark sapphire instead of the usual light-hearted lapis color the others were used to seeing.

Treeshadow was about to snap another retort when a pain lanced up his temple with a fury. He cradled his head, a startled gasp escaping him. He was dimly aware of a name being called off to his left, where the blue woman was still sitting by his side. "_Bixa!" _But it sounded far off, small and almost frightened. Black sleep lapped at the edges of his vision as he sank back into the pillows, blue eyes closing slowly.

But before unconsciousness claimed him fully, a voice, so near yet so far away at the same time shouted at him.

"_Run! Run away and never look back!!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Darkness surrounded him, engulfed him, yet offered him solace, quiet from the raging torrent of energy that howled outside. Where was he now? Sure in all honesty this was better than the many places he had been so far, whether they be dreams or otherwise. Here was warm, quiet, peaceful. Here was.... _

"Here _is the Force."_

_A voice murmured close to his ear, which twitched as a warm breeze seemed to brush past its sensitive skin. He whirled in place, half expecting to find another sentient being standing right next to him, but yet there was none. Only the calming darkness that danced around him. If that wasn't creepy, then his perception on reality was beginning to slip with an alarming rate. _

"_Don't fear it Treeshadow. Embrace the Force. Let its power surmount your fear and nervousness. Listen to its ebb and flow. Absorb all knowledge it offers. It's pertinent you understand this." _

"_If you don't you will _both _be lost."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Treeshadow woke with a start, accidently throwing off his blanket in the process. He was moving. Actually everything was moving. Something hummed furiously beneath him and he could tell without even having to look that whatever it was, was something powerful. He glanced around him, noticing the boy from before, Anakin, and the blue woman were sitting in rather uncomfortable looking chairs off to his left, the other man, slouched rather haphazardly on the ground near the door.

He shuffled into a sitting position on the bed, well aware that he was very well sitting on his own tail, but slightly surprised that it did not hurt at all, unlike before at the reserve when it had stung to sit on his own tail. His shuffling brought about the awareness of the boy named Anakin who turned sleep heavy eyes on him. "You're finally awake Bixa. Thank the Force" He whispered, not wanting to wake the two Masters. Treeshadow cocked his head. There was that name again! And what did he mean "Finally"?

"What did you just call me?" He questioned again. When he had asked before all he had gotten were concerned looks and no answers. Maybe this time Anakin would give him some answers. "That's your name Bixa. You don't remember it?" Anakin sounded crestfallen as Treeshadow shook his head. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about. My name is Treeshadow." But this declaration seemed to upset the young teen, so he switched the topic to his other pressing question.

"What did you mean, "Finally"? Surely I haven't been asleep that long." He stated, blue eyes settling to look at ones so like his own. "Bixa…you've been unconscious for over a week now. Master Kenobi and Master Lorgeana have been running themselves rampant trying to get us a ship back to Coruscant so you could be seen by the temple medics. Neither of them has slept since then until about two hours ago. I think the medics might'a slipped something in their tea to tell you the truth." He chuckled and Treeshadow couldn't help but join in quietly. So maybe these strange people weren't so different from his pack back home after all.

"A week? Really?" Anakin nodded. "Yup. From when you passed out at the farmers house to now. We're almost to Coruscant though, shouldn't be any longer than another two hours or so." Treeshadow nodded and leaned back into his pillow, tanking him quietly as Anakin threw his blanket back over top of him. "So where is this…"Corooskant"?" He asked, stumbling over the pronunciation like a youngling pup would.

Anakin's face seemed to fall but he perked up again seconds later, though not fully happy. "I guess since you can't remember anything I should start filling you in _before_ we get there so you don't suffer shell shock on top of your amnesia." He grinned and Treeshadow tried to grin back. "Alright. Coruscant is a giant planet that covered almost completely by a city, except at its poles, which are almost uninhabitable for some reason no one can figure out." Treeshadow nodded, starting to listen with interest. If he was stuck here he might as well figure out what "here" was.

"Do you remember the Jedi Temple?" Anakin asked, looking out the viewport to their left. Treeshadow cocked his head to the left with a quizzical look. "What's a Jedi?" He asked, leaning forward, belatedly noticing a bandage on his hip. Anakin sighed heavily. "I'm a Jedi, Masters Kenobi and Lorgeana are Jedi. You're a Jedi Bixa. We're people with special "powers" that we get from the Force." At first, the word 'Force' passed over Treeshadow's brain with no special meaning. Until the dream part of his brain picked the word up and ran with it.

He gasped as a voice shouted in his head.

"_Listen Treeshadow!! This is your chance!"_

Anakin watched as Treeshadow gasped, caught in the flames of a dream remembered. But also the gales of a prophecy to come, images dancing and flickering before his eyes with rapid intent, showing him what _was_, what _is, _and what _will be _if he continued his path of ignorance. Yet they showed him snapshots of what _could_ be, should he choose to follow the path that had now opened to him.

He groaned loudly as he fell back into his pillows, Anakin's voice echoing off to his left, loud in his now murky surroundings.

"Dr. Sharri!! Come quick it's happening again!!"

Treeshadow grabbed fitfully at the bedsheets, looking for any kind of anchor as more images flashed before his eyes. A strange gurgling sound escaped him as he sank into the depths of a forced sleep once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_Treeshadow."_

"_Don't fear it Treeshadow. Embrace it. Embrace the Force and accept you destiny, young pup. Your view of the world is to be greatly altered soon and only you can control whether or not that change is good or bad._

"_Find us, Treeshadow."_

"_Your lives depend on. Both yours and Bixa's."_


	2. Discovery

**AN: Hmmm. A good reception. Thanks for the feedback!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Treeshadow looked to his left as the sound of paw steps reached his ears, soft against the dew-covered morning grass. He sat on the hill, tail flagging gently in the breeze as he watched the sun rise on the horizon._

"_Yes, Master Loudwind?" He asked, turning just barely to see the other warrior._

"_You are up early this morning, young Treeshadow. Is something troubling you?" Loudwind, a warrior of great heft and muscle, soft fawn colored fur and dark gray eyes asked him, coming to sit next to him, but leaving a good tail length between. Treeshadow nodded._

"_They were here this morning Master. The Twolegs. And it wasn't James. There were many more, carrying a metal thing with bars and a boomstick. The one that fires those feathery things."_

_Loudwind started. "A cage and a dart gun, young Treeshadow. They're here to relocate someone. And I'm afraid we know who it is." He said, rising stiffly._

"_I don't wanna go Master!" He shouted, springing to his paws, tail lashing back in forth in anger and fear. A growl escaped him as gray eyes looked on him with something akin to pity. "I know Treeshadow. No one wants you to go. But those Twolegs have had it in their heads since they gave you that tag in your ear that you were headed elsewhere. We all knew it was coming. We've seen it before. We-"_

_A cracking twig some meters behind them caught both their attentions and two sets of eyes, one blue and panicked, the other gray and resigned, turned to look at the area. "Treeshadow. I don't recommend this usually. You've learned well from me. If they try to hurt you; fight back. But only if they try to hurt you."_

_Treeshadow nodded frantically, paws treading the ground as the cracking grew closer. The dense cover of trees would protect him from a shot at all but close range. Loudwind nosed the top of his head. "You were a wonderful student Treeshadow. Take care." Treeshadow nosed Loudwind's muzzle, took one last look at the trees and ran._

_Behind him he heard a shout and the soft 'fttt' of a dart leaving the gun's chamber. It hit the ground centimeters from his front right foreleg and he kicked major speed into his run, panic lending him great strength and stamina. He heard the loud, clumsy steps of the Twolegs behind him not far. He heard another 'fttt'...._

_And a stinging pain lanced up his flank._

_He howled his pain and fear as he stumbled, his left flank and back leg numbed to beyond working. But he struggled on for another hundred meters, body numbing and sleep pulling at his eyes until black sleep washed over him._

_He never noticed that he hit the ground._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*_

He woke with a jolt, chest rising and falling rapidly with fear and pain of the remembered memory. Why had he…? When no answer came to mind, he withdrew from his inner self and focused back on the world around him. While he was no longer moving, he was in a bed very much like the other one he had been lying on and the same people sat around him, in very much the same position as before.

Figuring it best not to wake them again, he quietly swung his legs out from underneath the blanket and set his feet gently on the floor. His fur rustled quietly as he moved and the claws on his feet clicked gently on the ground, though none of these sounds woke the other people slumbering in the room.

He noticed, again belatedly, that he was now dressed in robes similar to Anakin and the other…what had Anakin called them, Jedi were wearing, though his seemed to be a dark brown, almost black shade. They weren't necessarily uncomfortable to wear, but they were heavy and hindered his movements slightly, as unused to wearing robes, or clothing at all, as he was.

But that was a matter for another time and place. Right now he needed to get the hell out of Dodge and away from these crazy people. Jedi, special abilities, different planets. Was he supposed to believe a word they said? He shook his head as he regained his balance on his back legs, again unused to walking in a fashion as the Twolegs did. Soon though he was steady on his feet and he crept out of the room, dimly aware that his claws still clacked on the ground as he moved.

Once he was clear of the room he paced down the hallway, fully intent on finding some fresh air and a way back to where he belonged. If there was such a way anymore. He wondered out of the stark white halls and into a great room with arching ceilings and beautiful tiled floors. Where in the name of the star god was he? The room was devoid of other lifeforms so he left, taking a door off to his left.

A short walk down a path later he stood before wooden doors of great size. Unsure of the area behind the door's intent, he opened them anyway, noticing he was not only washed by a sudden cool breeze, but also a sense of calm, something he had not felt for the longest time, even before this whole ordeal began. He walked in, happiness filling his eyes when he noticed plants. Not sand or vast cityscape, but actual living, green _plants._

Now this was what he had been looking for. It wasn't home, but it gave a feeling similar to his home. He walked a little further into the room, noticing that there were multiple paths leading to different areas of whatever room he was in, some made of stone, others plain dirt paths.

He took the one on the right, next to the center path, the cool dirt feeling pleasant on his abused pads. His claws made small scraping sounds on tiny pebbles as he scratched at the earth, reveling in the cool feeling. He walked slowly onward, happily soaking in sights, scents and the warm sun that shone through the transparisteel roof above him.

Soon the path emptied out into a small clearing, a single tree dominating the center of it. He walked over to the tree and sat down, shifting slightly before finally lying down. No way he could get comfortable sitting on his tail. He still wasn't used to it yet. The sun felt so nice on his black fur that soon sleep dragged heavily at his eyelids.

He didn't even try to fight it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_He woke with a groan, noting that pain still throbbed on his flank from where the dart had punctured his fur. Wait a second! Remembering what had occurred not to long ago, he struggled to his paws, noticing he could only crouch. He was confined in a metal cage, bars on all sides._

_Trapped._

_He snarled loudly and lashed out at the front of the cage, hoping against hope that, in his blind rage he could break it and be freed. But nothing happened. A few more tries showed him that nothing was ever going to happen, no matter how hard he hit it. _

_He sank back to his belly, whining lowly in his throat, despair washing over him like a tidal wave. What were they going to do to him?_

_Soon sleep tugged at his eyes again and he reluctantly gave in._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"Over here Masters! He's over here!" A voice called off left and yet Treeshadow slept through it, so utterly exhausted was he. Anakin, Obi-Wan and the blue woman, Master Lorgeana came fast-walking up. Whatever they were about to say was lost on all of them as they stumbled upon their missing patient.

He was asleep, stretched out in the warm sun under the tree, robes rising and falling with his even breathing. His ears twitched in the breeze a one tooth poked out slightly from under his upper lip and his back paw twitched lightly, as if he were dreaming. Nobody moved, nobody said anything, only watched him.

When Treeshadow had first disappeared from his room in the Healer's Ward, all three Jedi had launched into a panic searching the entire area for him, calling and looking, just causing general disruption. After aborting the search in the Healer's Ward they had headed out and into the other areas of Temple, searching for him and asking many of the other Jedi if they had seen them. Finally it was Shaak Ti to the rescue, who was all too happy to report that she had seen somebody matching their description of the missing Padawan heading to the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

They had sped there immediately, splitting up on the different paths until Anakin had called for them, having found him sleeping peacefully. Now Master Lorgeana stepped forward, kneeling next to him and stroking the gentle fur between his ears. "Poor boy." She murmured. "Ali'Salo." Obi-Wan said, standing next to her. "Healer Martantino said we should get him back to the Healer's Ward when we found him. He said the blood tests came back in, but he wanted you both there. He sounded pretty urgent."

She nodded and easily hefted Treeshadow's weight into an almost bridal-style carry, following the other Jedi out of the room and back to the Healer's Ward.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Treeshadow woke more peacefully this time, gently rising out of a makeshift nest of blankets and pillows, rolling the muscles in his upper back and shoulders. He felt energized and ready to face anything that these people could throw at him.

Except for the two angry pairs of eyes that look at him from the foot of the bed. He flinched lightly but looked at them after regaining himself. "Good morning." He said, blue eyes looking on Obi-Wan and then on Ali'Salo, who looked on him with fury in her brown eyes. Obi-Wan appeared calmer, though his eyes still flashed with something that Treeshadow was unable to discern what it was. "I take it something came up?" He queried noticing that Ali'Salo clenched her fist at her side and Obi-Wan's eyes flashed.

"Why yes, as the case may be. Something has popped up. You are not the person we were looking for." He said, taking in Treeshadow's reaction, noting that Treeshadow seemed unbothered by this development. "It is as I've been telling you for a while now. I've no idea who this Bixa person is." He said. "Yes well something else has popped up. You seem to have a high midichlorian count. An extremely high one at that. I do hope you know this means we can't let you go right?" He asked and Treeshadow was on the offensive in a blink.

"I hope you know I have absolutely no intention of staying here any longer! I demand you release me at once! No, better yet, I demand you return me to my home right now!" He exclaimed, throwing the blankets back and standing up, pointing a clawed finger at Obi-Wan, fur along his spine standing up and making his robes get bigger.

Neither Jedi backed away, but they slid in defensive stances, as if waiting for him to spring. Anger boiled within Treeshadow like a volcano, threatening to go off with the wrong action or set of words. "Calm down young one. I'm sure that if you just sit back down we can-" Obi-Wan was cut off from his negotiations by Treeshadow springing forward, claws extended, yet curved in a way that wouldn't hurt Obi-Wan too much if they did make contact.

He easily bowled the Jedi over, sheer force of will giving him an advantage over the other man. When Obi-Wan was out of his path he jumped through the door and was down the hallway in a flash. Obi-Wan was up and off after him, leaving Ali'Salo behind as a door guard, in case he tried to double back and hide in the room.

Both men were down the hall and into a hallway outside the Ward before Obi-Wan caught up with Treeshadow, turning his own tactic against him. He jumped on Treeshadow and pinned his hands behind his back and planting a knee in his back immobilized him effectively. He thrashed and snarled but was only successful in straining a muscle in his shoulder.

But he heard someone nearing and, hoping they would be sympathetic to his plight, he tried a different tactic. He went limp in Obi-Wan's grasp, in apparent submission, pinning his ears back and whining low in his throat, like he'd been taught at a young age when submitting to an elder or more dominant member of his pack. Obi-Wan gentled the knee on his back but kept a firm grip on his hands. "There." He panted. "Wasn't so hard was it?" He asked.

"Master Kenobi! Removed yourself from that Padawan, you should. Scared him, you have."

Obi-Wan's head whipped to the side as Jedi Grand Master Yoda descended a flight of stairs.


	3. Padawan

**AN: Thanks for the support, glad you guys are liking it. **

**Permanent Disclaimer: I own nothing. The boys belong to George Lucas. I'm just borrowing them for a while. However, Ali'Salo Lorgeana, Treeshadow and Bixa are mine.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Obi-wan scrambled to comply with the Yoda's order, gingerly rising his body off Treeshadow, who stood up the minute he was free. Obi-Wan was slightly surprised when he didn't bolt again, instead turning to Yoda and bowing deeply. "Thank you, Sir." Treeshadow murmured, rising from his bow after a few seconds. If he'd been taught one thing in his year as Loudwind's student, it was respect. And it was clear that this little green man in front of him demanded great respect.

"The new Padawan, you are? Strong with Force you are. Feel this, I can." Yoda said, walking up to Treeshadow and gently prodding him in the stomach with his gimer stick. Treeshadow shook his head. "With all due respect Sir, I have no idea where I am, or what a Padawan even is. And what is this Force you speak of? I've never heard of it before."

Yoda hummed thoughtfully, gazing at Treeshadow with quizzical green eyes. "Hmmm. Much confusion I sense in you. But no fear. Why that is, I do not know. Do you?" He asked, a twinkle of something dancing in his eyes. "I only wish to know what's going on Sir. You've not harmed me yet, why should I fear you, or him, or this place? I am upset that he tackled me to the floor and tried to force me to stay in my room." He said, turning pointed blue eyes on Obi-Wan.

Yoda chuckled. "Good good. The urge to learn, sense this in you I do. Curiosity will serve you well. But trained it and you must be, or endanger you it may." Treeshadow nodded. His old Mentor, Loudwind, had taught him something similar when he was a young-pup, and the lesson had served him well thus far.

Yoda nodded his satisfaction. The boy was open to his teachings. "Come, young Gambelli. In my private Meditation Chambers, this conversation we will finish." Treeshadow stopped short. The last time someone had called him that was shortly after he had been relocated. Gambelli was the name he had engraved on his ear tag. Swiftly, and without seeming to know he did it, he reached up and touched his left ear, checking to see if the small silver tag was still in his ear.

There it was. They had obviously read it when he was unconscious or asleep. He stared quietly after the diminutive Master, wondering if he should follow him. Unlike with Obi-Wan and Ali'Salo, but like with Anakin, he felt he could trust the little green man, so he followed him down a long, wondering what was going to happen to him now.

~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later they were secluded in a shady room; both Yoda and Treeshadow perched on raised cushions of some kind. "See now, you do, young one. Flow all around us, the Force does. The place in you dreams, the Force it is." Treeshadow nodded from where he sat in his meditative stance, which actually how he sat normally, though the cushion just made it more comfortable.

"Yes Master Yoda. I feel something. It's powerful. But it's gentle." Yoda nodded and hummed lowly, watching the other meditate. "More curiosity I sense in you, Young One. Wish to learn more, you do?" It was posed as a question and Treeshadow opened blue eyes, emotions flashing through them, flickering behind blue like a flame.

Longing for his home in family filled him, like it had the first time he was separated from them, but something was calling to him, stronger than instinct, stronger than even his emotions. He wanted to learn. Yoda's conversation and first meditation with him had assuaged most of his doubts and worries and left him wanting more. He wanted knowledge, as much as he could learn. He wanted it all.

"I do, Master Yoda. But how? If what you said is true, I'm already many years behind in my training, even though I'm only four." Yoda smiled. "Young enough, you are. Catch up quickly you will." Treeshadow nodded. "Will I have a Master? Or will I take classes?" He asked, having only what Yoda had told him to go off of. Would it be a combination of both?

"Special your situation is. Teach you, I will, until a suitable Master is found for you." Treeshadow blinked. If he hadn't thought that this was a dream before, he certainly did now. To be taught by the Grand Master of an Order of any kind was a great honor. An honor that was to be bestowed upon him.

"I- I don't know what to say Master Yoda. I'm still thrown for a loop here. Not two days ago I was sleeping peacefully in a den at the Nature Reserve on a planet the you say doesn't exist and then, in the blink of an eye, I'm going to be taught how to be a Jedi after going from a planet called Tatooine to another Coruscant, which is actually one big city. And Jedi are powerful beings that can use the Force to manipulate the world around them? I'm not sure what I can believe anymore. Everything I've ever been taught has just been thrown out the window."

Yoda glanced at him for a moment.

And then smacked him with his gimer stick.

Treeshadow jumped back with a yelp, nearly falling off the meditation cushion he was sitting on in the process. Blue eyes looked at the diminutive green Master incredulously. "Doubt the Force, you should not. Brought here, you were, for a reason unknown to all but it." He said, gazing at his newfound apprentice. "Master I-" Yoda cut him off again. "No. Learn this lesson now, you should. Your knowledge of lessons past, not thrown away it is. Merely pushed back, for new room is needed, so that you may learn." He said, tapping his gimer stick on the ground for emphasis.

Treeshadow nodded. "I understand Master." Yoda nodded. "Good. Then, to the Rotunda Chapels you will go. Meditate for one night you will, before I will teach you. Tomorrow, your braid and hair cut, we will figure out." Treeshadow cocked his head. Anakin had explained that when a Padawan was accepted by a Master, their hair was cut to a length like his own and, most of the time, they were given a braid.

"Yes Master. Where is the Rotunda Chapel, Master?" He asked. "Under the Tower of First Knowledge, it is. Take you there, Padawan Skywalker will. In the morning, pick you up, I will." Treeshadow nodded, watching as Yoda seemed to sink back into a meditative stance. He quickly came out of it though and looked at him.

Treeshadow stood, puzzled by the recent whirlwind of events until there was a soft knock on the door and Anakin came padding in. "Master Yoda." He said, bowing to the Master before turning toward Treeshadow and motioning that he should follow him. Treeshadow did and as soon as they were clear of the doors, Anakin turned to him with excitement.

"You've just been chosen to learn under the Grand Master of the entire Order. Has it hit you quite yet?" He asked, mischief dancing in his eyes. Treeshadow shook his head numbly. It hadn't really. Anakin smirked, though his eyes shone with a bit of envy. "I figured it hadn't. Frankly, I think once it does, you'll faint." He said, chortling when Treeshadow cast him a whithering look.

"I'll tell you what I said to Master Yoda Anakin; I've been thrown for the world's biggest loop and now I'm about to be trained in the arts of some ancient order. I think I have the right to be a little off-kilter at the moment." He said, casting a cross look at the other boy. Anakin held his hands up in a motion of peace, stopping in front of a set of wide double doors. "Here it is, Treeshadow. I wish you the best of luck." Anakin said, waving his hand towards the door.

Treeshadow cast a nervous glance at Anakin before pushing the door open, taking the first steps to his new fate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hours had passed as Treeshadow sat in silent contemplation of events past, present and what he hoped to be the future. He also reviewed his conversation with Yoda, all the things Yoda had told him about the Force, how it worked in mysterious ways and how it obviously had something big planned for him. His breath had evened out into a slow, rhythmic pace as his thoughts danced with unusual clarity in his mind, slow and flitting across his mindscape, easy enough for him to grab, analyze and release with no impediment to the serenity that now blanketed his once rampant torrent of mental stress.

He thought of Anakin, the jovial Padawan Learner that seemed ready and willing to ease him through his sudden transition into a new world. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the gentle Jedi Knight that, for all his eccentricities and quirks, had everyone's best interests at heart. Yoda, the venerable and kindly Master of the Order, willing to take him in until one to take care of him was found. And Ali'Salo Lorgeana, the one piece in the puzzle he had been unable to figure out thus far. She seemed to resent him, yet at the same time had great hidden interest in him.

He would have to watch his back around her.

And the mysterious Bixa Oc'Tvo. One who looked so like him that he had been mistaken for him. Where was he? Who was he? Had something happened to him around the same time Treeshadow had shone up on this new world, to this new life. Small flitting voices reverberated here and there in his thoughts, trying to stress some fleeting point to him, though the words were muzzy and inarticulate.

He sighed. He had glimpsed himself shortly in a viewport on his way to the Rotunda Chapels, and he still looked like himself. Still looked like a wolf. Still had that same shaggy black fur with the white patch at his throat. His eyes still shone a light-hearted blue, he still had that same white scar across his muzzle from that training accident when he was a young-pup, newly under Loudwind's care. But there was something different about him now.

His eyes shone with veiled power, his muscles seemed tense, as if he were awaiting some kind of attack. His ears flickered in every direction, as if trying to catch every sound, good or bad, the world had to offer. Yoda was right. He wanted to learn. Learn every thing Yoda and his eventual permanent Master were going to teach him.

But there was also a new wariness about him, one he couldn't describe. But it seemed to suit him, made him almost look dangerous, a look that suited him well indeed. He sank deeper into his mediation, unaware that the last few hours were slipping away faster than he thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The knock on the door surprised him.

He didn't move, remembering he had been told to remain absolutely still until he was given the order to stand. The doors came open and he heard the distinct 'tap, tap, tap' of the Grand Master's Gimer stick on the floor. Soon Yoda stood in front of him, sagely brown staring down at the new Padawan. "Meditated you have, on events recent, Young-Pup Gambelli?" Asked Yoda, using the word Treeshadow had told him in their meeting the night before.

"I have, Master." he said lowly, still kneeling, head bowed. Yoda hummed lowly. "Good good. I sense that eager you are. This is good." He said, laughing lightly. "Rise then, Padawan Gambelli. Begin your training now, we will." His response was Treeshadow smiling hugely. And then his stomach roaring its protest. "

But only after sleep and food you have had." He added on the end with a light laugh.


	4. Disturbances

**An: Thanks for your support. Reviews appreciated but not necessary. I'm not going to hold the next update hostage until I get so many reviews, no worries there.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Four Months Later**

Treeshadow exhaled loudly as he finally set down the large rock, aware that he very well might be able to lift three of them at once the way he was going. But that was Yoda's intent. He stretched happily, now shortened fur glinting with a healthy shine in the sun from the ceiling viewports in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

He hadn't grown much in the time since he had begun his training under Yoda. Well, physically anyway. Mentally and in the Force, he had grown stronger every passing day under Yoda's tutelage, which drove him to his limits everyday. He padded over to the small pond that was to the far edge of the clearing, planning on getting a drink of water and then resuming his training for the day; strength training. Hence the rocks.

He caught his reflection in the water as he knelt. His appearance had changed drastically since his arrival on Coruscant four months ago. His once shaggy fur had been cropped close to his skin, leaving only a half-inch of length, instead of the two inches he'd had before. The fur from his mane had been an excellent choice for his Padawan braid, which hung down now, threaded through with blue and tied with soft blue thread.

He hadn't thought he'd be able to have a braid. But it was Master Yoda who suggested to the barber that they use his mane for it. He sighed loudly and reached down to lap at the water. While Yoda's training had trained most of the canine instinct out of him, there were just some things he couldn't stop doing, no matter how hard he tried. And he still hadn't figured out how to use a cup very well.

He laughed to himself. That had been an interesting experience, his first dinner with Yoda all those months ago. He'd gotten a hold on the fork, spoon and knife thing fairly easily. But cups…well he still hadn't quite figured those out yet.

He finished his drink, stood and stretched again in the soft sunlight, before padding back over to where the pile o f boulders were sitting. His task was to lift them above his head, with both the Force and his own physical strength, for as long as possible. His goal was three rocks for an hour. So far he had gotten up to one rock for an hour, all the while meditating.

He hefted a boulder above his head and, once his stance was stabilized, he used the force to balance another one on top of that. He breathed low and slow, trying to maintain the shaky concentration over his balance that he had. The boulders wobbled slightly and he closed blue eyes, trying to focus on the task.

An hour passed again and by that time he was breathing heavily, exhaustion weighing on him so much like the rocks on his shoulder. Over two hours of the strength training, his two successful hours and the many tries before that, had taxed him almost completely. As he sank into a meditative state, he felt Master Yoda approaching, another, familiar Force-Signature following him. Anakin.

Anakin and Treeshadow hardly ever got to see each other anymore outside of the occasional visit to the lake level with the other Padawan of their age, during only two of their many classes and whenever neither Treeshadow or Yoda wanted to cook and they would head to the Temple Refectory for dinner. A visit from one of his friends was always a great treat.

Not wanting to disappoint his Master and also wanting to show off a little for his friend, he reached into the Force to dispel his weariness into the it. Unfortunately doing that broke his concentration on a dangerous level. The boulders trembled dangerously and before he could reach out and stabilize them, they and he fell. The top boulder slammed off to the side, leaving an indent in the ground where it landed.

But the other boulder rolled backwards and, milliseconds after he landed, slammed down upon his left back leg. He howled in pained, claws on his hands scraping the ground as he tried to ride it out, waves of agony crashing over him with a fury. He heard a soft exclamation and a shout of "Treeshadow!" in front of him and he looked up, meeting the worried blue eyes of his friend the concerned brown of his Master. "Master I-" He started but it usual fashion Yoda cut him off. "Hush Padawan. Remove the boulder, we will. Be still and silent, you must."

Treeshadow nodded weakly and lay his head back down quietly. He turned eyes to Anakin, who was kneeling next to him, a hand lightly on his shoulder and trying to look reassuring. Treeshadow was dimly aware of Yoda concentrating, easily lifting the boulder from his foot and tossing it aside. Anakin helped flip the other Padawan over, leveling him up gently. Treeshadow hissed quietly as his back paw, well foot, Anakin kept calling it, was brushed across the ground.

Pain lanced up the limb viciously, leaving him breathing heavily and suppressing low sounds of pain as Yoda probed the area gently. Well, tried anyway. His claws were downright sharp. "Hmmmm. Like the feel of that I do not. To the Halls of Healing, you will go. Call a healer I will." Anakin raised his free hand, careful not to jostle Treeshadow from where he was supporting him.

"With all due respect Master Yoda. I can help him down to the Hall. I don't think he'd appreciate being carted down the halls on a stretcher." Yoda hummed thoughtfully, then nodded. "Right you are, Young Skywalker. Get him down there now, we should." Anakin nodded and stood, gently, gently, levering up the injured Treeshadow. They began their slow, trek to the Halls of Healing, Treeshadow limping heavily with his one foot off the ground. Through it all, Anakin supported him the entire way down.

~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later, Treeshadow was sitting on a cot in the Halls of Healing. Healer Martantino was standing on the left side of his cot, a clipboard in hand as he jotted down notes and said them out loud to the patient on the bed and to his Master and best friend. "Well mister, you are in luck. It was only a slight compound fracture of the back paw, which should heal in about two months. Until then, you are to wear the cast and stay on the crutches and off your feet as much as possible."

Treeshadow sighed. There went so many weeks of training. What a stupid mistake on his part! He cursed long and low after Healer Martantino left the room, much to the amusement of Anakin and Yoda, who really didn't have much of a clue as to what he was saying, see how it was low and garbled. And in a completely different language. That could be a problem as well.

"My young apprentice. Do with you, what shall I?" Yoda chuckled softly, not unkindly and Anakin smirked. "You know what this means, right Treeshadow?" Treeshadow cocked his head to the side. "You now no longer have any excuse to skip doing your extra homework and meditation practices!" He cackled with joy at his friend's bemused look. Then realization hit.

He snapped an annoyed bark and playfully smacked Anakin on the shoulder, smiling softly. "Yeah right, but that means while you're in all your physical classes I get to sit around and do absolutely nothing!" He crowed, much to the amusement of his Master. "Not true that is, my young Padawan. New exercises for you, I will think up." He cackled softly, aware that the two Padawans were looking at him with something sparking in their eyes.

Maybe Master Yoda wasn't as strict as they thought he was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later Treeshadow sat in his bed in the Healer's Ward, getting ready to sleep. Anakin was staying over for the night, mainly to keep Treeshadow company, but also because both now had an entire afternoon in homework to catch up on. Where Anakin excelled in Mechanics and Advanced Tactics and Strategies, Treeshadow exceeded in Geographical History and Fifth Year Politics and Negotiations. Essentially they specialized in the other Padawan's Achilles Heel.

Books were scattered all over the foot of the bed, the bedside table and the spare cot. Treeshadow's blue eyes were heavy, the medicine the Healers had given him an hour ago now kicking in forcefully. Without either of them realizing it, Treeshadow fell asleep against his pillows, blanket tangled around his legs and tail poking lazily out over the edge of the bed, stark against the white sheets.

"Which planet has the lowest know concentration of breathable gases Treeshadow?" Anakin asked, noses still buried in the Geographical History book. "Treeshadow?" He asked again. When he received no immediate reply he looked up, eyes lighting up with affable affection in them. He knew his friend was both beat and stressed from the day's events. And the medicine he was given was sure to have been a heck of dose. He couldn't really blame him for falling asleep during what most Padawans deemed the most grueling task of their apprenticeships. Homework.

They were done though. The previous question had been the last one on Anakin's work sheet. He could always ask the Master tomorrow that was supervising the study hour. He quickly cleaned up the books and papers, setting them in neat stacks according to their owner on the ground near where the bag he had brought lay, before using the fresher quickly. Once that was finished he gratefully headed for the cot afforded to him, sinking into the soft mattress. He was asleep second after his head hit the pillows.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A sound awoke him in the midst of the night. It was coming from the bed next to him, a low keening whine. Which could only mean one thing. Treeshadow was having another one of his infamous night visions. But Anakin thought they were more night terrors, for all the reaction they got from his fellow Padawan. Howling, crying, trashing, waking up disoriented or even violent. But worst of all were the seizures some of the worst one caused.

And from the looks of the other Padawan, it was going to be a horrific one. He acted quickly, springing from the bed and jabbing the call button, the one that would summon Healer Martantino or whoever was on duty. He then sprang to the side of his haunted companion, trying to use words to bring him from his stupor. "Treeshadow. Bud c'mon wake up! Wake up Treeshadow!" He said loudly, hoping the sound of his voice would break the horrid spell.

But things only worsened. It started as a tremor in his hand, almost unnoticeable until it conveyed through his entire arm. Soon, like a raging inferno, the tremor surged over Treeshadow, wracking his body mercilessy, drawing pained sounds from the sufferer. Anakin tried his hardest not to panic, not to lose hope in his best friend, who'd been through so much in so little time. Tried not to notice the tremor that blazed in his own arms as he tried to stable the other's shaking body.

The fit took him mercilessly.

Healer Martantino and four nurse busted into the room as the seizure reached a fever pitch, shaking the pathetic body ruthlessly. A nurse gently pried Anakin away and he was dimly aware that his Master Obi-Wan and Yoda had rushed into the room after the Medical Professionals and were gently catching his trembling form, taking him gently from the room. But not before he heard the dreaded words, the dreaded words he hoped to never hear again in his life, so help him.

"Healer Martantino! We're losing him!" Anakin shook harder, tears tracking his cheeks as he buried his face in his Master's chest. How could this happen!? It was never this bad before!

Then a hateful and pitiless less sound filled the air, ripping the hearts of all who heard.

The heart monitor uttered a low, single note.


	5. Disruptions

**AN: I fear this chapter may be shorter than the others. It's more of a transition chapter so we can move this plot along. Thanks for all the support, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_Treeshadow blinked. Well... he honestly didn't know what to think anymore when this happened. But this time it was different. Instead of the usual black, pulsing background that backdropped these dreams, it was now replaced with a great forest. Cedar, oak and ash trees surrounded him on all sides, gray skies above and a stiff wind flowed through the area._

_Rain seemed to come in with the wind and the air dampened with an imminent storm. But that wasn't what bugged him. This place was so familiar, and yet he could not place it. He knew he should remember this area and yet he couldn't. And it frustrated him. A twig cracked off to his left and he whirled around, hand instinctively drifting to his hip, where his training Lightsaber hung on the clip of his belt._

_A figure stepped out from the bushes, looking both harrowed and regal all at once, a look Treeshadow was familiar with. It was a look he and his TribeMates often held after a nice long run in the woods. But who was he, this man across the clearing from him?_

"_Hullo there!" The figure shouted, waving. Treeshadow blinked, a little thrown off by the other's behavior. Unsure how to reply, he waved. "Hello as well. Might I ask what you're doing here? Or where here even is?" The person/thing smiled._

"_You don't recognize it? Why, this is your home! The nature reserve where you lived only four and a half short months ago!" He blinked. Surely this was not that same place! But now that he looked at it, it was easily recognizable. The trees, the scents, the grass, even the clearing where they stood. It was the very same that he knew and loved. _

_He sighed heavily, ears flickering with emotions. But this wasn't home anymore. His home was with the Jedi, back at the Temple. And yet this dream opened up yet another burning question. "Who are you?' He asked, stepping closer._

"_Ah! I knew this question would pop up eventually. I am Bixa Oc'tvo." Treeshadow gaped and pointed a clawed finger accusingly at the other. "You! You are the reason I ended up on a completely different planet aren't you!?" Bixa shrugged. "Yes well... it is kinda my fault. I should have listened to Master Lorgeana when-" The last part of the sentence was cut of by a massive jolt, one that shook the ground on which he stood._

"_I'm sorry could you say that again?" Treeshadow asked and Bixa made to answer him. Another jolt cut off the complete sentence this time. Treeshadow was about to protest whatever was happening when another jolt wracked him thoroughly, sending him from the dream._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He woke up with a startled gasp, which almost came out loud enough to have been a scream. He was surrounded on all sides by many nurses and Healer Martantino, who had a hand on his forehead and shoulder, gently pushing him back down. "Easy now Young One. That's it, lay back down." He said, coaxing the Padawan back into a supine position. His sensitive ears picked up a sound from outside, a heartbreaking sound. Coming from a familiar voice; Anakin. He was crying.

But what had caused this? He had only been asleep a few minutes ago! But with a sinking suspicion he knew that was not the case. Nothing made Anakin cry easily. Yes he was a little emotional, but he never cried unless something truly upset him. Like the time he had come back from a mission on Raxus Prime, eyes swollen with tears and something else.

Treeshadow himself had been unable to console that upset Padawan for many hours, unknowing of what had caused the upset in the first place. Until a Healer had entered their waiting area, the Mechanics Classroom, and told Anakin that Master Kenobi would be okay. And so it was revealed to Treeshadow that Obi-Wan had been poisoned on the trip and had come this close to not making it back alive.

Treeshadow also knew that Obi-Wan was still healing, even a month after the mission.

Nurses bustled around him, checking his IV, applying heart monitors to his chest and neck, checking his pulse and other things that he was unable to discern. He was tired, but he wanted to assuage his friend and Mentors' fears that he was alright. Healer Martantino came up and gently eased an Oxygen Cannula into his nose, which was harder to do with his muzzle.

"I want to see them." He murmured gruffly, grabbing a hold of the Healer's Wrist. Healer Martantino shook his head 'No', voice firm. "I cannot allow that. You're still very stressed and you need rest. I'm sorry." Treeshadow wanted so very badly to spring up and lash out against his Healer, but he was so tired and his limbs felt like lead.

As he drifted off, much against his will, he realized the Healers had anticipated this. In his IV was a very powerful sedative. And it worked like a charm. His head hit the pillow with finality only sleep or death could render, blue eyes drifting shut in much needed slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rodian Healer Costas Martantino sighed. In his twenty-five years of service to the Jedi order he had met many stubborn Knights and Padawans, even Masters, many of whom would refuse treatment until either they were so sick they gave in or, in most cases they were knocked unconscious by a well hidden sedative. But he'd only had to do that twice so far.

But this particular patient was not only stubborn, but he exuded such a power that, given the chance, Costas knew he would spring from any bed to help calm his friends' fears, whether it be from a concussion or an amputated limb. Or his heart stopping for two minutes, like it just did.

He had been shocked when the code had rung out against the usually quiet Halls of Healing. He had come in with a broken leg! Now he was having seizures and his heart was stopping. Unacceptable. He would be having a long conversation with the Jedi Council over this Padawan, mark his words. But right now he had three very worried Jedi in the corridor to calm down.

Once he was sure Padawan Gambelli was in the capable hands of one of the healer's assistants, he opened the door and was immediately assaulted by worried voices, shouting all at once. Apparently, he was well liked among the Order, and many of his fellow Jedi had shown up to see their friend. Two Padawans, a Bothan and a human, two Knights and Master Windu and Ali'Salo Lorgeana had joined Obi-Wan, Yoda and Anakin in the hall.

He raised his hands and a hush fell over the assembled crowd. "Thank you." He said. "Now why don't you all take a seat so I can explain what's going on here, hmmm?" The crowd followed his direction fairly easily, though the two Padawans and one of the Knights were forced to sit on the floor when all the chairs in the vicinity had been filled. Normally there weren't so many visitors for one patient.

Once they were settled, he began. "Now, you all know that Padawan Gambelli came in with a broken leg earlier, right?" Nods from all around. "Okay. For reasons that we cannot explain, Padawan Gambelli suffered Cardiac Arrhythmia minutes ago. From what we have been able to build of his medical records since his arrival, Treeshadow is not allergic to any of the medications that we've given him since his intake."

Consternated faces met this statement and he sighed. "Here's the thing; He shows no signs of having suffered a Cardiac event, besides being tired. And that's just from the seizure." He stated this fact firmly, noticing How Yoda, Windu, Ali-Salo and Obi-Wan shared quick glance, failing at being subtle about it. Martantino coughed. Loudly.

"Is there something you wish to share with me, Masters, Knight Kenobi?" He hummed slightly at the end, showing that he knew something was up and that they weren't telling him all the facts he needed to know to fully treat his patient. They nodded.

"Something to tell you, we do have. Send the Padawans and Knights home, I shall and talk to you, we will." Yoda said. Anakin protested. "I can't leave him!" He said, voice a little sharper than originally intended. Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder. "Padawan…" He trailed off, letting the tone of his voice speak for itself.

Yoda shook his head. "A point, Padawan Skywalker has. With him, someone must be if he should wake early. Go, sit with him you should. Excused from classes for only one day you are, to help him settle in his rooms tomorrow." Anakin stood with a grateful smile and bowed to show his respect, thanks and in apology for his outburst against the older Jedi. He left, into the room to which he shut the door tightly, as the other Padawans and Knights left, back to their own quarters.

Martantino pulled one of the now vacant chairs around so he sat facing the small collection of Jedi, which now held the secret he needed to discern his patients weird symptoms. "So you have something to tell me?" He hinted gently, steepling his fingers and leaning forward. It was Obi-Wan who answered him.

"Yes well, as you can understand, the circumstances under which he joined us are a little...unclear. His appearance coincided with the disappearance of Padawan Bixa Oc'tvo. Yoda believes that..." He trailed off, unsure of how to continue the sentence with out coming across as too absolutely nuts. So Windu finished in where Obi-Wan could not.

"While the circumstances may be a tad unorthodox, we were able to sense that Padawan Gambelli is very strong in the Force. So we, the Council plus Obi-Wan and Ali-Salo, as a whole decided to tentatively train him. Yoda took on his training until a new, permanent Master could be found. As you've seen, he's blossomed under Master Yoda's training. But a while ago he had another episode while Shield Training with Yoda and I in the main meditation chamber. Yoda gleaned something by accident when he reached into the Force to try and calm him."

Martantino nodded. Yoda cut in now. "When having a seizure he is, always accompanied by a vision it is. Visions of the future they are, always with a strange voice they are. Not the first time his heart has stopped, this is." Martantino's jaw dropped. "Not...the...first...time?" He stammered over the sentence horribly, even though he was usually able to articulate even the most difficult of things. "How- how many times has this happened before Master Yoda!?" He lamented. The damage they could have done to this kid's heart!

"Only twice before, has this happened." Yoda hummed thoughtfully. "Worry though, we should not. To his rooms, tomorrow he will go. Watch after him young Skywalker will." He tapped his Gimer Stick on the floor, a signal of finality.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning dawned bright, though Treeshadow was already awake and eager to be home. Anakin was up as well, carrying both of their bags, both filled with homework. Martantino had dismissed him not five minutes ago, handing him a small bottle with instructions to take one pill with every meal for the next five weeks. Now he was up, dressed and on his crutches. At his mark he and Anakin both left the room.

Soon they were clear of The Halls of Healing altogether, headed straight for his room. Conversation passed easily between the two Padawans as they reached his room, waiting for Treeshadow to key in his number. They marched in and Anakin threw the bags down while Treeshadow threw himself onto his nice, soft couch and propped his leg up on a pillow. Anakin was about to sit down when a knock sounded at the door.

Anakin stood to get it and ended up allowing Master Yoda and Obi-Wan into his room, followed by a tall, dark-skinned man Treeshadow had only heard of before, never seen. Quinlan Vos. He smiled at Treeshadow and stood behind the other two, awaiting a formal introduction. Anakin looked as bemused as Treeshadow felt and they cast uneasy glances at each other. "Good morning, Padawan Gambelli. It's good to see you up and about."

Obi-Wan was usually the first to greet him during meetings like this. Treeshadow smiled his thanks to the older Jedi, smiled at Yoda, cast one more bemused glance to his friend and back to Quinlan before speaking. "What can I do for you this morning, Masters?" He chimed in his usual happy voice.

"We just need you to sit and listen, if that's okay. Anakin, I must ask though you back to our quarters and stay though. This is a private matter we must attend to." Anakin looked reluctant to leave but followed orders and left, closing the door behind him. Alone now, Treeshadow allowed some of his bravado to slip. Was he in trouble.

"Worry you should not, Young Gambelli." It was obvious Yoda could sense his apprehension through there temporary training bond. "A permanent Master we have found you. Quinlan Vos, your Master shall be." Quinlan stepped forward with a smile.

Treeshadow almost fainted right there, on his living room couch.


	6. Master

**AN: Just can't win the battle with a herd of plot bunnies, can you? Oh well, at least they have good ideas. And yes, I realize that I'm breaking Quinlan's canon event line, but it works better this way. By the way, things in Italics are in a different language, whether they look weird or not. (May be written in Basic, but sounds different to others) Woops! Long author note! Sorry!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Treeshadow blinked in awe. "Master Vos is to teach me?" He asked, glancing from Obi-Wan, to Yoda, to Quinlan in rapid succession, aware of the amused gazes they were giving him. "I am Young one. Do you accept?" Quinlan asked, holding out a gentle hand. From where Treeshadow sat on the couch in his quarters, his leg propped up on the ottoman, being Quinlan Vos's apprentice seemed to be the most daunting task in the world.

But a part of him, inside, knew that this was the right decision. Master Vos would be good for him in his quest to learn. Now all he must do was accept that and move on. But could he? He'd grown so used to being Master Yoda's apprentice that a new Master would throw him for another of the many loops he had already been through. Could he bring himself to leave his old Master for a new one?

A single look at Yoda's brown eyes told him his answer.

"I accept Master. I thank you." He said, aware that he had just taken the biggest step imaginable to his new life. Quinlan smiled largely, as did Obi-Wan and Yoda. "A great honor this is, Young Gambelli. Glad I am that you accepted it." Yoda smiled and Treeshadow couldn't but smile as well. The mood in the room was infectious with some unknown happiness and Treeshadow pondered what it may be.

Yes, a Master like Quinlan Vos accepting a new apprentice was a big deal, but there was some hidden emotion under the joy that pervaded the room. It piqued his curiosity to an extreme. But he let it alone at that for now. Let the joy take them. It was a happy moment after all.

Until someone's stomach growled loudly in protest.

Treeshadow looked down at his stomach in surprise. For once it wasn't him! Quinlan and Yoda turned to Obi-Wan, who was blushing brightly. "My apologies Masters. It seems in my rush to keep up with my Padawan, I forgot to eat lunch yet again." And there it was! Master Obi-Wan Kenobi's famous penchant for forgetting to eat or rest when he was busy. Anakin had explained to him that many a time he'd had to patiently, and sometimes not so patiently, remind his Master to take care of himself on missions.

Quinlan laughed a deep booming sound that nearly shook the walls of Treeshadow's small quarters. "My friend you have not changed a bit. You still forget to eat? Even with Anakin around that's no excuse! The boy eats enough for three fambaa anyway; I can't imagine how you _could_ forget." The words were teasing and not meant to mean, and a spark of mischief shown in Quinlan's brown eyes.

Treeshadow could not help the chortle that escaped him when Obi-Wan blushed darker and mumbled something unintelligible into the sleeve of his robe, covering it as cough. "Now now my friend. I have a quick fix for that. Dex's Diner." Quinlan said and Treeshadow looked up. Anakin had told him of Obi-Wan's old friend, Dexter Jester, who owned a small diner not far from the temple. He also happened to be one of the people that could give Jedi good, solid information about certain things.

And good solid food, too. Can't forget that.

"May I come with, Masters?" He asked. He was hungry and he could use the exercise, broken paw or not. He needed out of this damn dorm! Quinlan smiled, as did Yoda and Obi-Wan. "Of course. A celebration, in order is. A permanent Master you now have." There was that strange feeling again, and Treeshadow rumbled low in his chest as the three Masters cast furtive glances at each other and then over to him. He covered the low rumbling as a sneeze when it almost turned into a growl.

Something was off here. And he would find out what it was.

Obi-Wan helped him up off the chair and Quinlan handed him his crutches, which Treeshadow positioned under his arms. Once that was ready and he was steady, the three Masters led the way out of the room and Treeshadow closed it behind them with the Force, keying in his security number

Anakin was down the hall, giving directions to a younger Padawan as to the location of the Lecture Hall. He looked up as the younger student scampered off in the direction indicated, smiling when he saw Treeshadow limping up after them, pace slow and measured. No extra weight for two weeks, then he could move to one crutch, just to help bear his heavier weight.

Anakin had been with him the day before, helping him to the Halls of Healing, sitting with him as the Healers had poked and prodded the injured limb, even soothed him the best he could when he had passed out from experiencing yet another flashback/premonition. Had Master Obi-Wan never told him, he probably wouldn't have ever known.

During the seizure caused by the flashback, his heart had stopped.

For two minutes.

Anakin had apparently had been in a fit of terror, not knowing if his best friend was going to pull out of this one. Obi-Wan had had to drag him out of the room so the Healers could do their job. And then magically, his heart started up again. The healers had been extremely disconcerted by this, but Master Yoda had told them to leave him be the next time it happened, unless it lasted longer than three minutes. The Force worked in mysterious ways.

He's woken up an hour later, with a massive headache and the worst pain in his paw he had ever felt in his life. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yoda had been sitting by the bed when he had awoken, eyes lighting up with relief and happiness when he had staggered into a sitting position.. Anakin had chuckled softly when Treeshadow began cursing something fierce in his native tongue.

Unbeknown to Obi-Wan, during their study period and free hours, if they didn't have much or anything to do, Treeshadow had been teaching Anakin Fenric, a series of grunts, growls, barking, chuffing and other sounds that, according to his friend, were semblant of Shyriiwook, the language of Wookies. And Anakin had likewise been teaching him Huttese, a language from his home planet, Tatooine. They both figured knowing the other's native language would become useful one day.

But for now, it was also good for passing secret messages during passing time of classes.

As they were walking toward him, Anakin shouted to him. "_Achuta_, Treeshadow!" Treeshadow smiled. Time to confuse the Masters already? Okay. But they had practiced enough Huttese in the past month for them both to hold a solid, political conversation with anyone. Time to try Anakin's grasp on the Fenric language. _"Hello there!" _ He called to Anakin, who smiled after looking at the other Masters. To them, it had sounded like a whooping howl, but to Anakin it meant something.

"_How are you Treeshadow? Not in too much pain I hope." _Anakin called back to him, walking up with a smile. _"Of course not. You really think that old boulder could put me down for longer that a couple of hours?" _He purposely took on a mock offended tone and flicked his tail, watching as Anakin's face fell. Woops. Too far with that one. "_Anakin." _He murmured. _"I was kidding. I'm fine, honestly. Just a little annoyed is all."_ Anakin nodded and his face lifted again. _"So what was the meeting about? They looked awful serious when they went in there."_

The Masters watched this exchange with bemused eyes, having no idea what was being said by the two Padawans right in front of them. Had they come up with a new language? The first word Anakin had said, Obi-Wan had recognized as a Huttese word, but then the gears had shifted when Treeshadow had moved on to a whole new set of sounds. Sounds that were apparently a set of words.

"_Oh it was serious. You're never going to believe what just happened to me." _He rumbled at Anakin's look of "Just say it already!" _"I have my new and permanent Master. It's Quinlan Vos." _Anakin stopped moving for what seemed the longest time. And then he hugged Treeshadow. _"Are you serious!? That's- that's amazing! Congratulations!" _The other Padawan had nothing but good words to say to him after that news and Treeshadow couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

Only to be interrupted by a stomach growling. Or as the case may have been, several stomachs growling. "I think we need to go eat now." Obi-Wan said, much to the agreement and amusement of everyone else.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two hours later, Treeshadow and Anakin sat in Treeshadow's separate quarters, enjoying mugs of steaming cocoa, the Holovision quiet in the background as the two boys talked amiably. "So do you get to keep your quarters or will you be moving in with Master Vos?" Anakin asked, sipping from his mug carefully. Still the drink almost scalded him. "I get to stay here. Master Vos doesn't have room in his quarters for a Padawan. But he lives right up the hallway, so it makes it a little easier on both of us."

Anakin nodded with a smile. "I still can't believe it. First Yoda and now Quinlan Vos. How is it that you end up with some the highest ranking Masters in the entire Jedi Order? I mean, don't get me wrong. I love being Obi-Wan's apprentice. You just seem to pull off the damnedest things, you know?" Treeshadow nodded. "I can't agree with you more. Four and a half months ago I lived in a forest that, according to all of the Order's records, doesn't exist. And look at me now."

"Speaking of your origins; has anyone else given you any more static over them? I know after that spat with Sae'Lie in Advanced Aviation last week you guys are on some seriously thin ice with Master Koth." Treeshadow snorted. "Sae'Lie is a _koochoo _and deserved to have that motivator gear thrown at the back of his head. I only did that because he wouldn't leave me alone and then, of course, he had to take it as an express ticket to start wailing on me."

Anakin snickered. It had been a very interesting Aviations Class.They'd been working in groups of two to reassemble engine motivators for Astromechs. Sae'Lie, a Twi'lek Padawan who'd had to retake the class, had non-stop made fun of Treeshadow, saying he was crazy for "Coming from a planet that doesn't even exist. That idiot should go get himself mentally checked out."

Treeshadow had not stood for that.

So he threw a motivator gear at the other Padawan, hitting him squarely in the back of the head. Sae'Lie had turned around, growled a nasty word and sprang. The two fought for a while before Master Eeth Koth had come in, dragged the two apart and sent them back to their individual Masters with notes. Treeshadow had a swollen eye and a kink in his tail ("That crazy bastard grabbed and bent my tail!!") and Sae'Lie had an impressive scratch on his cheek where Treeshadow had accidentally clawed him.

Treeshadow had come to Mechanics the next day with a split of sorts(two sticks and some gauze) holding his tail straight and a look of mourning on his face. When Anakin had asked what was wrong he'd been met by an impressively depressed sounding murmur. "Yoda clipped all twenty of my claws last night and threatened to have them capped during peacetime if I hurt anyone with them ever again." Having no idea what capping was Anakin asked. "They file down my claws and put metal caps over the top so, even if they grown, I can't hurt anyone because I won't be able to get them off." He'd mumbled, still miserable. Anakin winced. That sounded cruel.

"Nope. Everyone jokes around that I'll eat them if they do. I'm still friends with most of them though." Anakin smiled. "Well, it's not like anything else can happen for a while, right?" Treeshadow nodded.

How wrong they were.


	7. Occurrences

**AN: Ta-da! Another chapter! Hope you like this one as well. I might be posting random one-shots (in the form of a multi-chaptered story). No worries though. It will NOT interfere with this story. There is a reason for Anakin's behavior in the following chapters. Kudos to those who pick out the signs and the clues. Onward March!**

**Two months later**

Treeshadow sighed. Oh no. He knew the news wouldn't go over well with Anakin...but he hadn't thought it would be this bad. "Anakin…it's only for a month. It's not going to interfere with training at all." He was having a little trouble containing his laughter though. Perhaps he should have asked first before volunteering his friend for this assignment.

When he'd first gotten the Biology assignment from Master Shaak Ti, he'd been struck dumb. It was an easy enough assignment.

"_You must take care of a baby Rill for one month. You have to feed it, make sure it has plenty water and gets plenty of exercise. You also have to make sure it stays at the proper temperature. You will have the help of one partner, whether he or she is in this classroom at the moment or not. In a moment I will come around to get your partners name and allow you up to the front of the room to pick up your Rill and your supplies."_

When it came to be his turn, he'd said the first name that came to mind. _"Anakin."_ Shaak Ti had nodded, wrote it down on a clipboard and told him to go to the front of the room and get his things. Given to him by a Knight helping to attend the class was a foldable pen, a heat lamp, bedding, a water bottle that attached to the pen and enough food for a week. After working it all into a manageable bundle he could sling over his shoulder on a rope he walked over to the large glass container on the floor.

Staring up at him were twenty-five pairs of glowing eyes of all colors. Allowed to pick his own Rill, he looked for one he would love. Most of the babies were in the center of the Pen playing about. But something caught Treeshadow's eyes. Off in the corner was a little white baby Rill with soft green eyes. All alone. Recalling his own first days at the Nature Reserve, Treeshadow picked him up gently and was met by a great lick on the face.

"You and me are kind of alike, huh?" He'd received a gentle cooing as his answer. "I'll take care of you. C'mon, little one." The Rill had made a gentle noise of happiness when Treeshadow had exited the room, Rill still firmly in his grasp. He had then set about finding his new, and reluctant, partner. When he'd found Anakin, the other boy had petted the little lizard happily, saying how cute he was.

Until Treeshadow told him the news anyway. He'd looked at Treeshadow funny for a few seconds before launching into a triad to put any Jedi Master to shame. His hysterical voice even put the famed Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, whose frenzied lectures and raving speeches were something to be feared, to shame with the way he was reacting. Over-reacting anyway, according to Treeshadow. Hence his situation now.

"Anakin. Shut up." He cut his friend off, holding up the hand that wasn't holding the Rill in a gesture of complacency. Anakin stopped for a moment, allowing his friend time to launch a counter argument. "You don't have to keep it in your room; you don't have to clean up after it. All I ask is that you play with it the one class of the day I have when you're free, you help feed and water it and that you help me take notes. Is that too much to ask?"

Anakin stepped forward, menace rolling off him in waves, frightening both him and the baby. The Rill burrowed into his tunics and Treeshadow backed up against a wall, despite Anakin matching him step for step, until he was pressed tight. For one so young and at only fourteen, Anakin already gave off a presence of power.

One which, when spiked, even Treeshadow feared. Like now.

As of late, since Treeshadow had gotten his cast off, Anakin had been acting very strange around Obi-Wan and he. He was easily angered, snappish, moody and even violent. Nobody seemed to know why either. Could it have been the failed mission to Malastare, which had almost resulted in their ship being blown up after a failed ritual during the Feast of the Suns at the High Chief's table?

No. Anakin had been in a fine mood after that. For a few days at least. Then it started; first he snapped at Obi-Wan for making him do extra chores, then it was violent mood swings all last week during free time and a few other incidents. Now this. Treeshadow, fearing for himself and the baby he held in his hands, slipped the rill into the pouch on his back and snapped it closed, putting it and the supply bundle on the ground and off to the side.

Better safe than sorry. He held his hands out to the side, displaying his chest, neck and belly in a show of trust. These were vital areas. If Anakin struck him anywhere in that vicinity, Treeshadow would drop like a rock. Anakin lunged, a growl bubbling deep in his chest, and slammed Treeshadow bodily into the wall with a thwack. His skull hit hard and he groaned as his head lolled forward, eyes drifting shut. Oww.

Anakin leaned forward and hissed a single word in his ear, voice dripping with all the malice of a thousand scorned men. "Hindrance." Anakin heaved and threw Treeshadow over his head into the far wall, causing his body to hit harshly.

Treeshadow was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Treeshadow groaned as he came to, noting the dull throbbing in the back of his head and the ache that was evident in all of his limbs. He opened his eyes slowly, wincing as he adjusted to the blinding lights in the ceiling. Surely he wasn't back in the halls of healing again! He looked around the best he could without moving his head or neck, which were stiff with pain.

No, not the halls of healing. Just a hall, the one near his own room and his Master's room. But what had he been doing on the ground unconscious? His memories came flooding back to him in a rush and he groaned again as his head began to thump with pain. The baby, the fight and Anakin's behavior, leading up to this.

Getting over his pain long enough to move, he looked for Anakin or the Rill he was supposed to be watching, nearly panicking when he saw neither of them or the supply bundle. He scrambled to his feet, wincing when a wave of nausea hit him like a speeder doing eighty. He'd forgotten about that little fact involving head trauma and its symptoms, one of the many involving nausea.

He staggered for a little bit when he walked, trying to regain his balance. He had to find Anakin and the baby. Hoping they would be where he thought they would be, he headed straight for Obi-Wan and Anakin's quarters. He wobbled but otherwise made it down the hall and up the one flight of stairs. He stood in front of the door and knocked.

He heard a shout of "Come in!" before the door was waved open by one of the occupants in the room. He stepped in and was met by one sight he hoped to remember years from now. On the floor was Anakin, sitting with the rill in his lap and smiling away like the Nexu who got the Peko Peko. On the couch, unconscious, was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He put a paw over his muzzle in an attempt not to laugh as loudly as he so dearly wanted to and to fend off another wave of pain from any sudden motions of his head. "What happened to him?" He cackled in delight, leaning down slowly to pick up the Rill and the supplies. Anakin just smiled. "He came home from Saber practice with Master Windu, saw the Rill and fainted."

Treeshadow shook his head. Why wasn't Anakin acting weird now? Or apologizing like he'd done after the other incidents? Did he even remember what he'd done to Treeshadow? Or had Treeshadow dreamed the events? Were they thoughts supplemented by his brain after an accident he couldn't remember, like falling down the stairs? Treeshadow huffed with confusion. Never mind it then. If neither boy could remember what happened, then he shouldn't worry about it.

But then a thought hit him. If he'd fallen down the stairs and passed out from the head trauma, why hadn't Anakin tried to help him when he'd found him, instead of taking the Rill and the supplies and leaving? Why hadn't he called for another Jedi to help him instead of running off like he had? Treeshadow shook his head. He was over-thinking again, he needed to stop that.

Anakin looked up to him. "What's his name? It's for your biology class, right?" Treeshadow nodded. He hadn't much thought about names before, but it was easy enough to come up with his. "Cičati." He said, shifting the bundle back over his shoulder and the small carrying back onto his back. Cičati curled into his arms and crooned happily to his caretaker, drawing a wry smile from him.

"I'm sorry Anakin but it's getting late, Cičati needs to be fed and settled in and I need some ice for my head. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Without giving his friend time to protest, he left, closing the door behind him.

Back in his room, he was surprised again when he found his Master, Quinlan Vos, waiting outside his door patiently. "Good evening Master." He said, bowing his head. "Good evening Padawan. I was starting to worry. You're over two hours late and none of the other Masters called to tell me where you had run off to." His voice was quiet with concern but also stern.

"Padawans should never run off without informing their Masters of where they are going." He recited dutifully, if a little bit teasingly. "I'm sorry Master. I had a bit of an accident. I fell down the stairs. I think. I can't really remember all that well seeing as Anakin found me at the bottom of the stair well, not at all possessed of my wits." The last part was a lie. He'd had an accident alright. Except Anakin wasn't the one that found him there; nope he was the one that put him there. But no need to worry the Masters.

Quinlan put a hand on is shoulder. "You're alright then? You didn't jack out your leg again?" Treeshadow shook his head. "No Master. I just have a nasty bump on the head. Nothing some ice can't fix." He said, keying in the security code to his door, wondering why Quinlan hadn't done it himself and sat inside waiting for him. His Master followed him inside and watched as his apprentice set the supply bundle down, letting Cičati crawl up to perch on his shoulders.

"Would you like some tea Master?" He called as he wondered into the kitchenette attached to his quarters. "I would, Padawan. Thank you for asking." Treeshadow set about making a pot of his favorite Mandalorian green tea. While waiting he reached in to the freezer for a thing of ice, setting it against his head. Next to his ear Cičati chirped quietly.

"I'm sorry bud. You want to get down and explore for a bit and then maybe eat something?" He was met by a happy sounding croon in his ear and he smiled, reaching up and grabbing the little Rill gently, setting him on the ground. Cičati was off in the blink of an eye. Quinlan watched the little creature from his spot on the couch as Treeshadow brought out the tea things, sitting down next to his Master.

They drank in comfortable silence for about a half hour before Treeshadow got up, excusing himself and the supply bundle to his room to do a quick setup. The pen went next to his sleep couch and the lamp connected to it He set one of his older blankets down in the pen as padding and went back to the kitchen and grabbed two bowls, setting one down and filling it with the dried scraps of food the students were supplied and filling the other with water, setting that one down next to the other.

"Cičati!" He called loudly, standing behind the bowls. The little rill came racing in, faster than Treeshadow had ever seen such a small creature move in his life. Cičati stood in front of the bowl, eyes wide. "Eat up mister. It's off to bed with the both of us as soon as you're done." This didn't seem to bother the little lizard too much, seeing as he dug straight into his bowl with gusto.

Treeshadow wandered back over to the couch, sitting next to his master again in silence. For a few moments anyway. "Padawan. I have a question for you." Treeshadow looked up, ears flickering softly, catching the sounds of his room, mostly his Master's voice. "Yes Master?" He asked, turning blue eyes on him.

"I know the Healers have cleared you again for light active duty and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a mission tomorrow. It's a relatively straight forward assignment. Senator Amidala needs an escort back to Naboo. Her security detail thinks she's under threat again and wants her to be guarded on her return trip to see the Queen. The Council asked if we would take the mission today during the meeting."

Treeshadow looked at his Master with surprise, but delight. A mission! And so soon after recovering from injury! He was quick to accept it with a smile and a sparkle in his eye. "Of course I would Master! But what about…" His voice trailed off as he looked at Cičati. Quinlan followed his gaze and smiled.

"Not to worry, my young Padawan. I'm sure Anakin and Obi-Wan would be all too glad to watch him for a day or two." Treeshadow smiled, already seeing Obi-Wan's reaction to the request. "So we get to go?" He asked excitedly and Quinlan smiled and nodded, barely hiding his amusement at his Padawan's excitement.

"Yes Padawan, we get to go. Be at the docking bay by Eight O'clock sharp, prepared to leave, alright?" Treeshadow smiled and nodded, his tail wagging like a branch in the wind. He could barely believe it! His first mission!


End file.
